


Project Anthias

by SharonSharpe



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AvaLance, F/F, Genderswap, Smut, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 00:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16230209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharonSharpe/pseuds/SharonSharpe
Summary: When the team is exposed to a futuristic toxin things get weird very quickly.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really random fic that has been floating around in my head. It is more humorous than many of my other fics. I really just needed to get the idea out of my head.

Ava groaned and shifted in her sleep as her phone chimed next to her. She reached out and swiped the screen to turn off the alarm and ran a hand over her face. When she tried to sit up she was met with the weight of her girlfriend who was still fast asleep curled into her side. She gently slid Sara’s arm from around her waist and stood. The hardwood floors were cold against her feet as she quietly padded to the bathroom to get ready for work. A yawn pulled from her chest as she entered the bathroom and flicked on the light. She looked up and froze.

Staring back at her was a man. A 6’2, blonde haired, blue-grey eyed man. Her eyes widened and the figure in the mirror did the same. She reached up to touch her face and felt the thin stubble forming along her jaw.

            “What the fuck?” Ava gasped at the deep baritone that met her ears.

She ripped her shirt over her head and stared down at the flat line of her chest leading down into a defined V just above her boy shorts. Sara groaned from the next room and she could hear the small blonde rolling out of bed and heading towards her. She slammed the door just as Sara reached it.

            “What the hell Ava!” Sara shouted and slammed her hand against the door.

            “Sara, when I open this door I need you to remain calm,” Ava warned.

            “What’s going on with your voice? Are you sick?” Sara’s voice dripped with concern.

Ava opened the door a fraction before retreating a few feet away. Sara slipped into the bathroom, her eyes going wide when they met Ava’s face.

            “Um…Aves,” Sara started.

            “I don’t know Sara. I don’t know. I wasn’t like this last night.”

            “Definitely not. How do I know it’s really you? Tell me something only Ava would know.”

            “You like being choked during sex.”

            “Someone could guess th…” her words were cut off when Ava’s hand gripped just below her throat and gently squeezed.

            “Yep, it’s you. No one else would dare attempt that.”

            “What are we going to do? I can’t go to work like this,” Ava said running a hand through her hair, “What am…”

Ava’s words were cut off by the press of Sara’s lips to her own. She sighed into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Sara’s waist. Sara broke the kiss and reached up to run her hand through her hair.

            “We’ll figure this out, babe. Besides if we don’t it still works for me either way,” Sara teased.

            “Sara I’m serious.”

            “So am I,” Sara hummed before placing a kiss to Ava’s collarbone.

Sara’s kisses flitted across her skin and up her neck. When she reached the hollow of Ava’s neck and sucked gently making her groan. Sara continued by nipping at the same place then making a hot trail down the line of Ava’s chest as she ran her hands down her stomach and traced her abs. Ava hissed at the contact, her body instinctively reacting to Sara’s touches.

            “Well that’s new,” Sara’s eyebrows raised, and Ava looked at her confused.

She followed Sara’s eyes down to the obvious bulge straining against her underwear.

            “Holy shit,” Ava moved Sara away from her and covered her front; her entire face flushed a deep red.

Sara moved closer to her and pulled her hands away, replacing them with her own to rub gentle circles into her crotch.

            “Sara,” Ava hissed as her hips bucked into the touch, “We can’t. We don’t even know what happened?”

            “We can figure that out late. Right now, I’m intrigued.”

            “No baby. We can’t.”

Sara removed her hand and instead cupped Ava’s face and brought her lips down for a kiss. Ava swallowed hard and rested her forehead against Sara’s. Sara gently kneaded the tension out of the base of Ava’s neck before pressing a kiss to her forehead.

            “Get dressed and we’ll go see Gideon,” Sara whispered.

After taking a quick shower they got dressed. It took Ava a while to find something that fit her now bulkier frame. They searched through the closet until she settled on a Time Bureau hoodie and baggy sweatpants. When they stepped through the portal a raven-haired woman came around the corner in what Sara recognized as one of Mick’s leather jackets. There was a beer in her hand that she tilted back finishing it off.

            “It messed up Pantsuit too huh,” the woman grunted before walking past them to the bridge.

            “Was that?” Ava looked after the woman and the unmistakable walk of Mick Rory.

Sara took Ava’s hand and led her to the bridge. Along with Mick, Amaya and Ray were switched as well. Nate was currently staring at Amaya a confused look on his face.

            “Is it weird that I still find you attractive?” Nate questioned, and Amaya laughed.

            “Damn Ava. Rocking the man bun. Nice,” Zari said joining the rest of them around the console.

            “Gideon, what’s going on?” Sara asked looking up into the ceiling.

            “It would appear that Mr. Rory, Ms. Jiwe, Dr. Palmer, and Director Sharpe came in contact with anthias oil during your last mission in 2442,” Gideon’s voice sounded mildly amused.

            “Anthias? Like the fish?” Zari frowned as she took a bite of her donut.

            “Precisely Ms. Tomaz. The plant was developed to sustain human existence. Simply rubbing a small amount of the oil on your skin would allow the applier to smoothly switch between genders.”

            “I get it. If all the men died out one woman could become a man to sustain the species just like the fish,” Ray nods.

            “Precisely Dr. Palmer.”

            “How long does the effect last?”

            “It is permanent until you come into contact with the oils again. From the data gathered from your mission, I assume the contact was made you all were ambushed in the lab with a flashbang. There were only small irregular drops on you Dr. Palmer, which would indicate a wide dispersal. The oil was probably on the floor or a countertop,” Gideon explained.

            “That makes sense,” Zari nodded, “we were in the other lab when that happened.”

            “Can you synthesize a similar oil?” Sara asked; she wasn’t interested in going back to 2442.

            “Yes, but it will take at least a day,” Gideon answered.

            “Thank you, Gideon,” Sara turned to look at her team, “until everyone is back to normal no one leaves the Waverider. Everyone has the next three days off. We have to make sure everything goes back to normal first.”

The Legends disperse leaving Sara and Ava alone. The taller blonde was fiddling with her time courier, tension tight in her shoulders. Sara placed a gentle hand on her wrist and Ava looked up at her the tension still there.

            “Talk to me,” Sara said as she gently stroked along the defined lines of Ava’s arm.

            “What am I supposed to do? I have an agency to run,” Ava huffed.

            “Gary and the other agents can survive without you for three days.”

            “Sara, what if something goes wrong and they need me?”

            “We’ll figure it out,” Sara kissed Ava gently on the lips, “but for now…let me distract you.”

Sara leaned up and pulled Ava down into a searing kiss. Ava moaned and pulled Sara flush against her body. They parted, both of them panting for breath.

            “Now that we know how this works. What do you say to testing out your new equipment?” Sara purred as she nibbled on Ava’s earlobe.

            “Gideon,” Ava questioned.

            “They’ll be waiting for you in the Captain’s quarters,” Gideon’s voice was obviously amused by the situation.

Ava lifted Sara into her arms. Sara’s hands traced the defined muscles of Ava’s arm through the too small hoodie and reconnected their lips. Ava walked them to Sara’s room and pulled the condoms from the fabricator by the door as she passed by. As Ava gently laid Sara on the bed, Gideon dimmed the light with a sarcastic enjoy just as she locked the door with a hiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Testing out the equipment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smutty, smutty, smut, smut. Did I say smut? There's a little fluff too.

Sara reached up to tangle her fingers into Ava’s hair and pull her down for a deep kiss. Ava’s tongue ghosted over Sara’s top lip and tugged it between her teeth. Sara moaned as Ava deepened the kiss and ran one hand down her side.

            “How did I get so lucky?” Ava whispered next to Sara’s ear before dipping her head to kiss and suck on Sara’s neck.

            “Aves,” Sara tightened her grip in Ava’s hair as her head tilted back her mouth open.

Ava moved lower and kissed Sara’s collarbone. She flipped them over and ran her hand up Sara’s shirt to ghost over her abs before tugging the shirt off. Sara leaned over to kiss her again, her hair falling forward as she smiled down and ground into Ava’s lap. Ava groaned and sat up pulling Sara closer into her arms. She wrapped her arms around the smaller blonde and buried her face between Sara’s breast. A contented sigh blew past her lips as she breathed in Sara’s scent.

            “Babe are you okay?” Sara asked as she softly stroked Ava’s hair.

Ava looked up, her eyes shining with tears. Sara reached up and brushed the tears away before kissing her cheek.

            “I’m sorry. It’s just…sometimes I get overwhelmed by you,” Ava punctuated her words with a kiss to Sara’s chest.

            “I love you too Aves,” Sara kissed her again.

Ava smiled and reached behind Sara undoing the bra fully exposing her breasts. Her head dropped to tenderly suck on one nipple as her hands ran along Sara’s back. Sara gasped into the touch. A part of her had wanted Ava to just fuck her, but she loved this side of Ava too. The side that despite how many times she saw her naked she indulged like it was their first time. Her kisses slow, her hands exploring like she was trying to memorize her body. Ava bit down gently on her nipple and Sara groaned, heat pooling low in her stomach.

Ava gently flipped them again and pressed her kisses to Sara’s stomach and waistline. Her hands dropped to undo the button of Sara’s jeans. Sara kicked them off as Ava chuckled and nibbled at the newly exposed skin of her thighs. When Sara shifted she could feel the slickness between her legs. The way that Ava groaned made Sara blush hard when the woman dropped a kiss to the dark spot building on her underwear. Ava kissed her thigh again, then pulled the underwear down dropping them next to the bed. Sara squirmed under the touch but stayed quiet because she knew Ava would get there. Suddenly Ava flipped them so that Sara’s dripping core was just above her face. Sara gasped as Ava leaned up capturing her clit and sucking gently.

            “Ohhhhhh,” Sara settled herself against Ava’s face and Ava moaned.

The sound sending ripples of pleasure through Sara’s core. Sara’s hands dropped to the bed to help steady herself as her mouth fell open. One of the hands that were at her hips holding her steady dropped to rub circles on her clit as Ava’s tongue swept across her entrance. Sara shattered, the orgasm cresting and catching her by surprise before she could prepare herself. Her body went limp, her arms giving out, but Ava rolled them again never breaking contact as she returned her mouth to Sara’s clit and help her ride through the orgasm. Sara was gasping as her body shuddered over and over unable to catch her breath. Ava moved to her mouth up to Sara’s stomach and ran soothing hands down her sides to help her calm down.

            “Shit. Ava. I’m sorry. I,” Sara gasped between breaths.

            “Mmmm. It’s okay. That was sexy as hell,” Ava said nipping at Sara’s abs that were finally beginning to settle down.

Sara reached up to help Ava tug off the hoodie she was still wearing. Then Ava stood to kick off the sweatpants leaving her in boy shorts that were growing very uncomfortable. Sara stood on trembling legs and Ava wrapped an arm around her a self-satisfied smirk on her face.

            “Shutup,” Sara purred into her ear.

            “Make m….Ahhh” Ava’s mouth fell open when Sara just shoved a hand down her shorts and stroked along her length.

            “What was that?” Sara kissed her chest and nipped at her nipple.

            “Sara. If you keep this up…mmmm…our fun will be over too soon.”

Sara giggled before removing her hand and kneeling to push the shorts to the ground. Ava stepped out of them and Sara looked up at her before taking her length into her mouth. This time it was Ava’s legs that almost gave out, but Sara’s hand shot out to steady her. She removed her mouth with a filthy pop before turning them around and pushing Ava down on the bed. Sara straddled Ava’s lap, but Ava pushed her away for just a moment to grab the condoms on the nightstand. Sara took them from her hand and ripped open the package. She rolled the condom down then moved to her original position. Ava was trying her best to breathe and concentrate. The new sensations were overwhelming, and she could already see precum in the condom. When she opened her eyes, Sara was staring at her a questioning look on her face.

            “What?” Ava sat up her arms going to Sara’s waist again.

            “You’re um…bigger than others I’ve had,” Sara blushed.

            “Baby. You know we don’t have to do this right,” Ava said as she kissed Sara’s cheek.

            “I want to and I trust you,” Sara pushed Ava down again and positioned herself above her.

Sara slowly sunk down onto Ava and both women groaned at the contact. Ava’s finger gripped hard into Sara’s hips as she forced herself to stay still and allow Sara to adjust. Sara was panting slightly, her eyes slammed shut. After a moment Sara’s hands linked with Ava’s on her hips and she rose up a little before sinking back down.

            “Fuck…” Ava hissed out as Sara repeated the motion.

Ava forced her eyes open and when she saw Sara nod she planted her feet on the bed and thrust up harder making Sara whimper. Sara nodded that she was okay, and Ava repeated the action settling into a deep rhythm.

            “Faster,” Sara gasped as her hands settled against Ava’s chest.

Ava’s hand dropped to grab Sara’s butt as she began pounding into her as hard and fast as she could. Sara’s head dropped as she gasped. Only the sound of skin smacking against skin mixed with Sara’s pleas not to stop filled the room and Ava could feel herself racing toward her climax entirely too quickly. She needed Sara to come fast. One of her hands left Sara’s butt and settled at the woman’s neck squeezing enough to make her gasp. The resulting vice grip of Sara’s walls around her newly developed cock nearly pulled her over but she gritted her teeth and helped Sara ride through her second orgasm of the night. When Sara’s breath evened out again Ava flipped them and pulled her closer to the edge. Sara’s eyes went wide when Ava gripped her legs at the calves then thrust into her hard. The new angle made her sink deeper and both of them gasped. Sara used her abdominals to sit up and hold herself upright on her hands as Ava continued to thrust. Ava’s head dropped to her neck and she bit down hard.

            “Ava!” Sara cried out as she was dragged over the edge again.

This time Ava couldn’t pull herself back from the edge and a heavy groan ripped from her throat as her hands dropped to Sara’s hip and she thrust over and over Sara’s name spilling like a mantra from her lips. As the orgasm finally subsided, Ava whimpered and fell forward onto Sara. Sara’s hands went to her hair as she wrapped her legs around Ava’s waist.    

            “Babe are you okay?” Sara brushed the hair from Ava’s face where her eyes were still slammed shut.

            “Ohhh,” Ava groaned as her hips involuntarily canted into Sara’s warm again, “you feel so fucking good.”

Sara kissed the top of her head and made her walls flutter around Ava causing the woman to moan again. A yawn followed this time and Ava forced herself to stand and pull out of Sara. She went to the bathroom to discard the condom then returned to find Sara still naked but underneath the covers holding up for her to slide in. Ava smiled and slid in next to her kissing her sweetly. She slid down further in the bed so she could lay her head on Sara’s chest and curled an arm around the woman’s waist. Sara kissed her head and gently massaged her scalp until Ava fell asleep, Sara following her soon after.

**Author's Note:**

> Probably 3 more chapters. I will warn you though. Chapter 2 is going to straight up smutty.


End file.
